wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/III/01
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}/II/20|Tom II Rozdział XX | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} TOM III. Tajemnica ROZDZIAŁ I. (Zguba czy ocalenie? — Przywołanie Ayrtona. — Ważne pytanie. — To nie Duncan! — Statek podejrzany. — Środki ostrożności. — Okręt zbliża się. — Strzał armatni. — Dwumasztowiec zarzuca kotwicę w pobliżu wyspy. — Noc zapada.) Już półtrzecia roku minęło było, jak nasi rozbitki napowietrzni wyrzuceni zostali na wyspę Lincolna, a dotychczas nie zdołali wejść w żadną styczność z resztą świata. Raz próbował wprawdzie korespondent skomunikować się ze światem za pośrednictwem ptaka, któremu uwiązał u szyi spisaną w krótkości wiadomość o zagadkowym ich losie, lecz na podobny traf nie można było liczyć na serjo. Ayrton tylko, wśród opisanych powyżej okoliczności, pomnożył liczbę członków tej małej osady. Aż tu nagle tego dnia — a było to 17. października — pojawili się niespodziewanie inni ludzie w pobliżu wyspy, na morzu zawsze dotąd pustem. Nie podobna było wątpić! Był to w istocie okręt! Lecz czy popłynie, czy się zatrzyma? Pytanie to miało w przeciągu kilku godzin rozstrzygnąć się dla osadników. Cyrus Smith z Harbertem, przywoławszy natychmiast Gedeona Spiletta, Pencroffa i Naba do dużej sali Pałacu Granitowego, uwiadomili ich o tem, co się dzieje. Pencroff, uchwyciwszy dalekowidz, przebiegł nim widnokrąg, i zatrzymawszy się na wskazanym punkcie, czyli na owej ledwie dostrzegalnej plamce odbitej na kliszu fotograficznym, zawołał tonem, nie zdradzającym szczególniejszego zadowolenia. — Do kroćset djabłów! to w samej rzeczy okręt! — Czy zbliża się ku nam? zapytał Gedeon Spilett. — Nie podobna jeszcze nic orzec, odparł Pencroff, bo tylko maszty i żagle widać dotąd nad widnokręgiem, a ani kawałka pudła! — Cóż począć teraz? — zapytał Harbert. — Czekać — odparł Cyrus Smith. I przez dość długi czas pozostawali osadnicy nasi w milczeniu, zatopieni w tysiącznych myślach, miotani tysiącznemi uczuciami, tysiącznemi obawami i nadziejami, które mógł poruszyć w nich ten wypadek — najważniejszy, jaki się wydarzył od czasu przybycia ich na wyspę Lincolna. Prawda, że osadnicy nasi nie znajdowali się wcale w położeniu rozbitków wyrzuconych na jałową wysepkę, walczących z macoszą przyrodą o utrzymanie nędznego życia, pożeranych nieustannie tęsknotą do świata i ludzi. Pencroff i Nab zwłaszcza czuli się nad wyraz szczęśliwymi i bogatymi, i nie bez żalu opuściliby byli tę wyspę. Zresztą byli oni jakby stworzeni do tego nowego życia na tym kawałku ziemi, ich własnym przemysłem niejako ucywilizowanym! Lecz koniec końców okręt ten przynosił ze sobą wieści o świecie, a może mieścił w sobie kawałek ojczyzny, spieszącej na ich powitanie! Okręt ten wiózł ludzi im podobnych, więc łatwo zrozumieć, że na jego widok żywiej zabiły im serca! Pencroff od czasu do czasu brał lunetę do ręki, stawał przy oknie, i z niezmierną uwagą śledził okręt oddalony jeszcze dwadzieścia mil na wschód. Osadnicy nie byli więc jeszcze w możności dania jakiegokolwiek znaku o sobie. Chorągwi wywieszonej nie podobna by było dostrzedz z okrętu, ani usłyszeć huku strzelby, ani ujrzeć ognia zapalonego. Bądź co bądź, można było być pewnym, że wyspa ze sterczącą na niej górą Franklina, w żaden sposób nie ujdzie uwadze szyldwacha okrętowego. Mimo to jednak, czemuż by okręt miał do niej przybić? Wszak tylko ślepy wypadek mógł go zapędzić w tę stronę Cichego Oceanu, gdzie na mapie nie było żadnej wyspy, prócz wyspy Tabor, która także leżała zdala od dróg uczęszczanych przez statki kurjerskie z archipelagów polynezyjskich, Nowej Zelandji i wybrzeży amerykańskich! W odpowiedź na te uwagi, który każdy sam sobie robił — zawołał nagle Harbert: — Czy to nie Duncan może? Duncan, jak wiemy, był to jach lorda Glenarvana, który wysadził był Ayrtona na wyspę Tabor i miał kiedyś po niego wrócić. Otóż wyspa Tabor nie była tak oddaloną od wyspy Lincolna ażeby okręt, płynąc ku pierwszej, nie mógł po drodze zbliżyć się do drugiej. Dzieliło je tylko sto pięćdziesiąt mil na długość, a siedemdziesiąt pięć na szerokość. — Trzeba uprzedzić Ayrtona — rzekł Gedeon Spilett, i natychmiast go tu przywołać. On jeden tylko może nam powiedzieć, czy to w samej rzeczy Duncan, czyli też nie. Tego samego zdania byli wszyscy, korespondent udał się więc do przyrządu telegraficznego łączącego oborę z Pałacem Granitowym i zatelegrafował: — Przychodź czemprędzej! W kilka minut później ozwał się młotek telegraficzny, Ayrton odpowiedział: — Przychodzę! Poczem osadnicy śledzili dalej bieg okrętu. — Jeźli to jest Duncan — rzekł Harbert, to go Ayrton pozna odrazu, bo jakiś czas płynął na nim. — A jak go pozna — dodał Pencroff, to go to wzruszy niemało! — W samej rzeczy — odparł Cyrus Smith, lecz Ayrton godzien już teraz wrócić na Duncana, a dałby Bóg, ażeby to rzeczywiście był jach lorda Glenarvana, każdy inny okręt bowiem zdawałby mi się podejrzanym! Te strony Oceanu rzadko bywają uczęszczane, a ja się zawsze lękam odwidzin korsarzy malajskich! — Będziemy się bronić! — zawołał Harbert. — Bez wątpienia, moje dzieci — odparł z uśmiechem inżynier, lepiej jednak nie potrzebować bronić się wcale. — Pozwólcie mi zrobić jednę uwagę — rzekł Gedeon Spilett. — Wyspa Lincolna nieznaną jest żeglarzom, gdyż nie ma jej nawet na najnowszych mapach. Czyż więc nie sądzisz Cyrusie, że jest to jeden powód więcej, ażeby okręt, który odkryje niespodzianie nowy ląd, zbliżył się doń i zwidził go raczej, niżeli minął obojętnie? — Niezawodnie — odparł Pencroff. — I ja tak sądzę — dodał inżynier. A nawet godzi się twierdzić, że jest to obowiązkiem kapitana okrętowego zwidzić każdy ląd lub wyspę, nieoznaczoną na mapie, i podać o niej wiadomość. A taką właśnie jest wyspa Lincolna. — Dobrze więc — rzekł na to Pencroff, przypuśćmy, że okręt tu przybije, że zarzuci kotwicę kilkaset sążni od wyspy, cóż wtedy poczniemy? Na to pytanie postawiono tak niespodziewanie, zrazu nikt nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Dopiero Cyrus Smith, po pewnym namyśle, odparł zwykłym swym spokojnym tonem. — Postąpimy sobie, przyjaciele moi, i postąpić powinniśmy w sposób następujący: Skomunikujemy się z okrętem, wsiądziemy na niego, i opuścimy tę wyspę, wziąwszy ją wprzód w posiadanie w imieniu Zjednoczonych Stanów amerykańskich. Później powrócimy tu z ludźmi, którzy się dobrowolnie do nas będą chcieli przyłączyć, założymy tu kolonję i przysporzymy tym sposobem Rzeczypospolitej amerykańskiej jednę pożyteczną stację w tych okolicach Cichego Oceanu. — Hurra! zawołał Pencroff, i nie będzie to wcale lichy podarek! Kolonizacja jest już prawie ukończoną, wszystkie części wyspy mają swoje nazwy, mamy przystań naturalną, zapasy wody słodkiej, drogi, linję telegraficzną, warstat okrętowy, fabrykę — nie pozostaje więc nic, jak, tylko wpisać wyspę Lincolna do map jeograficznych! — A jeśli nam ją kto zabierze podczas naszej nieobecności? zauważył Gedeon Spilett. — Do kroćset djabłów! zawołał marynarz, raczej sam tu zostanę na straży, a jakem Pencroff, nikt mi jej nie ukradnie, jak zegarek z kieszeni gapiowi! Przez całą godzinę niepodobna było orzec na pewno, czy okręt zbliża się do wyspy Lincolna, lub nie. Zbliżał się on jednak w samej rzeczy, ale jak był kierowanym, tego Pencroff nie mógł rozeznać. Bądź co bądź, ponieważ wiatr dął od strony północno-wschodniej, można więc było z pewnem prawdopodobieństwem przypuszczać, że żagle zwrócone były ku prawej stronie okrętu. Zresztą wiatr pomyślny ułatwiał zbliżenie się do wyspy, a przy tak spokojnem morzu, można to było uczynić bez obawy, pomimo że głębokość wody nie była oznaczoną na mapie. Około godziny czwartej — w godzinę po otrzymanem wezwaniu — przybył Ayrton do Pałacu Granitowego. Wszedłszy do dużej sali, rzekł: — Jestem na wasze rozkazy, panowie. Cyrus Smith wyciągnął do niego rękę, jak to zwykł był zawsze czynić, i przyprowadziwszy go do okna, rzekł: — Prosiliśmy cię tu, Ayrtonie, dla bardzo ważnej przyczyny. Okręt jakiś znajduje się w pobliżu wyspy. Ayrton zrazu pobladł niezmiernie, i wzrok jego zamglił się na chwilę. Poczem, wychyliwszy się przez okno, przebiegł okiem widnokrąg, lecz nic nie dostrzegł. — Weź do ręki ten dalekowidz, rzekł Gedeon Spilett, i patrz uważnie, być może bowiem, że to Duncan wraca, by cię odwieść do ojczyzny. — Duncan! wyszepnął Ayrton. Tak rychło! To ostatnie słowo jakby mimowolnie wymknęło się z ust Ayrtona, który, powiedziawszy to, sparł głowę na obu rękach i stał nieruchomie. Więc dwadzieścia lat wygnania na odludnej wysepce nie wydawało mu się jeszcze karą dostateczną? Grzesznik pokutujący nie czuł się jeszcze rozgrzeszonym, bądź to we własnych oczach, bądź w oczach drugich! — Nie! zawołał, nie! to nie może być Duncan. — Patrz uważnie, Ayrtonie, rzekł na to inżynier, trzeba bowiem abyśmy naprzód wiedzieli czego się trzymać. Ayrton wziął do rąk lunetę i zwrócił ją we wskazaną stronę. Przez kilka minut śledził widnokrąg, nie ruszywszy się, nie wyrzekłszy jednego słowa. Poczem odezwał się: — Jest to w samej rzeczy okręt, ale ja wątpię, ażeby to był Duncan. — Czemużby to nie miał być on? zapytał Gedeon Spilett. — Dlatego, bo Duncan jest jachtem parowym, a ja nigdzie nie dostrzegam znaku dymu, ani nad okrętem, ani obok niego. — A może płynie tylko samemi żaglami? zauważył Pencroff. Wiatr ma pomyślny, a będąc tak daleko od wszelkiego lądu, ma powód oszczędzać węgla. — Może pan masz i słuszność, panie Pencroffie, odparł Ayrton, być może że zagasili ogień w maszynie. Niech się więc trochę okręt zbliży do brzegów, a wtedy będziemy wiedzieli, czego się trzymać. Po tych słowach Ayrton usiadł w kącie dużej sali i siedział tam w milczeniu. Osadnicy rozprawiali dalej o nieznajomym statku, lecz Ayrton nie mięszał się więcej do ich rozmowy. Wszyscy znajdowali się w usposobieniu, które nie pozwalało im jąć się jakiejkolwiek roboty. Gedeon Spilett i Pencroff byli szczególnie rozdrażnieni, chodzili z miejsca na miejsce, nie mogąc chwili ustać ani usiedzieć spokojnie. Harbert uczuwał raczej ciekawość. Nab jeden tylko zachował zwyczajny swój spokój. Alboż ojczyzna jego nie znajdowała się tam, gdzie jego pan? Inżynier zatopiony był cały w myślach, i w gruncie rzeczy obawiał się raczej, niżeli życzył sobie przybycia okrętu. Tymczasem statek zbliżył się nieco do wyspy. Przy pomocy lunety można było poznać, że był to długi statek pocztowy, nie zaś jedna z owych łodzi malajskich, jakich używają zazwyczaj korszarze na Cichym Oceanie. Należało się więc spodziewać, że obawy inżyniera były bezpodstawne, i że zbliżenie się tego statku nie groziło żadnem niebezpieczeństwom wyspie Lincolna. Pencroff, przypatrzywszy mu się uważnie, objawił mniemanie, że jest to dwumasztowy okręt żaglowy, i że płynie w kierunku skośnym do wybrzeży. To samo potwierdził Ayrton. Lecz płynąc dalej tym trybem, musiał statek zniknąć wkrótce poza przylądkiem Ostrego Szponu; zdążał bowiem w kierunku południowo-zachodnim, a w takim razie, aby go nie spuścić z oka, trzeba było wyleść na wzgórza otaczające Zatokę Waszyngtona, w pobliżu przystani Balonowej. Była to okoliczność fatalna, dochodziła już bowiem godzina piąta z wieczora, i wkrótce zmrok zapadający musiał uniemożliwić dalszą obserwację. — Co poczniemy w nocy? zapytał Gedeon Spilett. Czy zapalimy ogień, aby dać znać o nas? Była to kwestja nader ważna, pomimo jednak podejrzeń i przeczuć, jakie dotychczas trapiły inżyniera, rozstrzygnięto ją twierdząco. Przez noc okręt mógł zniknąć, odpłynąć na zawsze, a czy drugi okręt zbliży się znów kiedy do wyspy Lincolna? Kto mógł przewidzieć co przyszłość kryła w swem łonie? — Tak jest, rzekł korespondent, jakiegokolwiek gatunku by był ten okręt, musimy koniecznie uwiadomić go, że wyspa jest zamieszkałą. Zaniedbawszy zdarzającą się nam teraz sposobność, wyrzucalibyśmy sobie to później! Postanowiono zatem, że Nab z Pencroffem udadzą się do przystani Balonowej i skoro noc zapadnie, rozpalą wielki ogień, którego blask będzie musiał zwrócić uwagę załogi dwumasztowca. Lecz w chwili gdy Nab z marynarzem gotowali się do drogi, okręt zmienił nagle bieg i zwrócił się prosto ku wyspie, w kierunku Zatoki Stanów Zjednoczonych. Dzielny to był pływak, zbliżał się bowiem z niezwykłą szybkością. Nab z Pencroffem zaniechali więc swoją podróż, a lunetę powierzono Ayrtonowi, ażeby mógł z całą pewnością przekonać się, czyli ten statek to w samej rzeczy Duncan, czy nie. Jach szkocki posiadał także dwa maszty. Chodziło więc oto tylko, ażeby przekonać się, czyli między oboma masztami wznosi się komin kotła parowego. Okręt oddalony był już tylko o dziesięć mil. Widnokrąg był jeszcze zupełnie czysty. Łatwo więc było sprawdzić rzecz, i Ayrton po chwili opuścił lunetę i rzekł: — Nie, to nie Duncan! To nie mógł być on!... Pencroff skierował znów dalekowidz na statek, i poznał, że dwumasztowiec ten, posiadający trzysta do czterysta ton pojemności, smukłej budowy, z wspaniałemi masztami, cudownie przysposobiony do żeglugi, musiał być chyżym biegunem oceanów. Lecz do jakiej narodowości należał, trudno było powiedzieć. — A jednak flaga powiewa na przodzie, rzekł Pencroff, lecz niepodobna rozróżnić jej barwy. — Za pół godziny dowiemy się o tem, odparł korespondent. Zresztą rzecz widoczna, że kapitan okrętu ma zamiar tu wylądować, jeżeli więc nie dziś, to jutro, lub później zrobimy z nim znajomość. — Mniejsza oto! rzekł Pencroff. Lepiej jest jednak wiedzieć, z kim się ma do czynienia, i dlatego byłbym wielce rad poznać barwy tego jegomościa! Mówiąc to, marynarz nie odejmował lunety od oka. Wieczór począł zapadać, a wraz z nim i wiatr ustawał. Flaga okrętowa nie wydymana wiatrem, uwikłała się pomiędzy sznury żaglowe i coraz trudniej było ją obserwować. — Nie, to nie flaga amerykańska, powtarzał od czasu do czasu Pencroff, ani angielska, której kolor czerwony zaraz biłby w oczy; to nie są także barwy francuskie ani niemieckie, ani biała flaga rossyjska, ani żółta hiszpańska... Zdaje się, że jest jednakowego koloru... Zaraz, zaraz... jakie statki na tych morzach spotykaliśmy najczęściej?... może to flaga chilijska? ależ ona jest trójkolorową... może brazylijska? zielona... japońska? czarno-żółta... podczas gdy ta... W tej chwili wiatr rozwiał nieznajomą flagę. Ayrton pochwycił lunetę, którą marynarz opuścił, przyłożył ją do oka, i zawołał głuchym głosem: — To czarna flaga!... W samej rzeczy ciemna płachta powiewała ponuro na przodzie okrętu. Słusznie można go było teraz mieć w podejrzeniu! Więc przeczucia inżyniera sprawdziły się? Więc to był okręt korsarski, który krążąc po wodach cichego Oceanu, współzawodniczył z korsarzami malajskimi, grasującymi w tych stronach? Czegoż on szukał na wyspie Lincolna? Może w tej wyspie nieznanej upatrywał wyborny schowek na skradzione i zrabowane towary? Może szukał u jej brzegów przystani, ażeby przepędzić w niej miesiące zimowe? Uczciwa osada miałażby się przemienić w schronienie zbójców — w rodzaj stolicy korsarskiej? Wszystkie te myśli jakby instynktowo powstały w głowie każdego z osadników. Zresztą nie było co dłużej wątpić o znaczeniu, jakie należało przypisywać kolorowi flagi. Była to niezawodnie barwa korsarzy, barwa, jaką byłby wywiesił był Duncan, gdyby ziściły się były wówczas zbrodnicze zamiary skazańców! Nie było co dłużej tracić czasu. — Przyjaciele moi, rzekł Cyrus Smith, może statek ten chce zwidzić tylko wybrzeża wyspy? Może załoga jego wcale nie wyląduje? To rzecz możliwa. Bądź co bądź, powinniśmy starać się zataić naszą tu obecność. Młyn postawiony na Wielkiej Terasie najbardziej zwraca na siebie uwagę. Niech więc Ayrton z Nabem pozdejmują z niego skrzydła. Gęstszemi gałęziami przysłońmy także okna Pałacu Granitowego. Wszystkie ognie pogasić! Niechaj nic nie zdradza obecności istot ludzkich na tej wyspie! — A nasz okręt? rzekł Harbert. — Oh! on skryty bezpiecznie w przystani Balonowej, odparł Pencroff. Pozwalam tym łotrom, niech go znajdą! Rozkazy inżyniera zostały natychmiast spełnione. Nab z Ayrtonem udali się na terasę i przedsięwzięli potrzebne środki, ażeby zatrzeć wszelki ślad zamieszkania. Podczas gdy zajęci byli tą robotą, towarzysze ich udali się na kraj boru Jakamarowego i zrzucili ztamtąd wielki stos gałęzi i wikliny, które miały utworzyć jakoby naturalną kurtynę i znieść otwory w ścianie granitowej. Równocześnie przygotowano broń i amunicję, tak, by w jednej chwili można z nich było zrobić użytek, wrazie niespodziewanego napadu. Gdy wszystkie środki ostrożności przedsięwzięto, ozwał się Cyrus Smith: — Przyjaciele moi, — a czuć było w jego głosie wzruszenie — gdy ci nędznicy będą chcieli owładnąć wyspę Lincolna, będziemy ją bronić, nieprawdaż? — Tak jest, Cyrusie, odparł korespondent, a gdy trzeba będzie, zginiemy w jej obronie! Inżynier wyciągnął rękę ku towarzyszom, którzy uścisnęli ją serdecznie. Ayrton sam jeden tylko, siedząc w kącie, nie przyłączył się do osadników. Może on, dawny zbrodniarz, nie czuł się jeszcze godnym tego! Cyrus Smith zrozumiał, co się działo w duszy Ayrtona, przystąpił więc do niego i zapytał. — A ty co będziesz robił, Ayrtonie? — Moją powinność, odparł Ayrton. Poczem stanął przy oknie i wlepił wzrok między gałęzie. Była wtedy godzina wpół do ósmej. Słońce od dwudziestu minut skryło się za Pałacem Granitowym. Niebo na wschodzie ściemniało się zwolna. Dwumasztowiec zbliżał się tymczasem coraz bardziej ku zatoce Stanów Zjednoczonych. Oddalenie jego nie wynosiło więcej jak ośm mil, a znajdował się właśnie wprost naprzeciw Pałacu Granitowego, lawirowawszy bowiem jakiś czas na wprost przylądku Ostrego Szponu, zmienił następnie kierunek na północ, do czego wszczynający się przypływ morza był mu pomocnym. Można było nawet powiedzieć, że zważywszy tę odległość, wpłynął już w głąb zatoki, pociągnąwszy bowiem linję prostą od przylądka Ostrego Szponu do przylądka Obu Szczęk, linja ta od zachodu przecinała okręt. Przedewszystkiem zachodziło pytanie: czyli dwumasztowiec zapuści się dalej w głąb Zatoki? a następnie: czyli w zatoce zarzuci kotwicę? Czy nie poprzestanie może na zwidzeniu z daleka wybrzeży, nie wylądowując załogi, poczem wypłynie znów na pełne morze? Za godzinę miała ta zagadka być rozwiązaną. Osadnikom nie pozostawało przeto nic, jak tylko czekać cierpliwie. Cyrusa Smitha wielkim niepokojem napełnił widok czarnej flagi wywieszonej na tym podejrzanym statku. Nie byłaż to groźba wymierzona wprost przeciw dziełu tak zacnie prowadzonemu dotychczas przez niego samego i jego towarzyszy? Więc korsarze ci — a że majtkowie tego statku byli nimi, o tem nie było co wątpić — znali już pierwej tę wyspę, skoro zbliżając się do niej wywiesili swe barwy? Może w głębi wyspy posiadają swe kryjówki, coby wytłumaczyło niejeden z niewyjaśnionych dotąd wypadków? Może w tych niezwidzonych jeszcze dotąd okolicach wyspy ukrywa się który z tych złoczyńców, i teraz połączy się ze swymi wspólnikami? Na wszystkie te pytania, które Cyrus Smith w milczeniu sam sobie zadawał, nie mógł żadnej znaleść odpowiedzi; czuł tylko, że przybycie tego okrętu w wysokim stopniu zagrażało osadzie. Bądź co bądź, on i towarzysze jego gotowi byli wytrwać do ostateczności. Czy korsarze ci byli liczni i lepiej uzbrojeni od osadników? O tem warto się było przekonać! Ale jak dostać się do nich! Noc zapadła. Księżyca nie było na niebie, przypadał bowiem właśnie nów. Głęboka ciemność pokryła wyspę i morze. Ciężkie chmury nagromadzone na widnokręgu nieba nie przepuszczały najmniejszego światełka. Razem ze zmrokiem wiatr ustał zupełnie. Żaden listek nie zaszeleścił na drzewie, żadna flaga nie zaszumiała na brzegu. Okrętu nie było widać zupełnie, wszystkie światła na nim były snać przygaszone, a jeśli znajdował się jeszcze blisko wyspy, nie można było nawet wiedzieć, w którem miejscu. — Kto wie? rzekł Pencroff. Może ten przeklęty statek odpłynie sobie w nocy i jutro nie znajdziemy znaku po nim? Jakby w odpowiedzi na te słowa marynarza, żywy blask rozlał się nagle po morzu, a potem zahuczał strzał armatni. Okręt więc znajdował się w zatoce i uzbrojony był w działa. Sześć sekund upłynęło pomiędzy błyskiem a hukiem. Z tego wynikało, że dwumasztowiec oddalony był pięć ćwierci mili od wybrzeży. Jednocześnie dał się słyszeć głuchy zgrzyt łańcucha przesuwającego się przez dziurę umieszczoną na przedzie okrętu. Statek zarzucił kotwicę wprost naprzeciw Pałacu Granitowego!